


No One Will Know of the War

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation?, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Apocalypse, End of the World, Established Relationship, Inspired By Ray Bradbury, Interpretation?, M/M, Science Fiction, There Will Come Soft Rains, i wrote this in three hours bc i was inspired yikes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: «И никто никогда не узнает войну,Пережито не нами — ворошить ни к чему».Одна строфа выделялась на фоне остальных, слова глубоко просачивались сквозь половицы усталого, измученного дома. Пустого дома, одинокого дома, дома, который стоял на краю мира. Он больше не хотел стоять.





	No One Will Know of the War

**Author's Note:**

_Будет ласковый дождь, будут звоны земли,_  
 _Гомон звонких стрижей от зари до зари;_  
 _Серенады ночные лягушек в прудах,_  
 _Лепестки осыпаясь в белоснежных садах;_  
 _Сизо-алые птицы взлетят на забор,_  
 _И малиновки трели виртуозный узор._  
 _И никто никогда не узнает войну,_  
 _Пережито не нами — ворошить ни к чему._  
 _И ни птица, ни ива — никто не всплакнет,_  
 _Если даже исчезнет человеческий род._  
 _А весна… ах, весна! Снова встретит рассвет,_  
 _А людей на планете уже больше нет…_  
  
«Будет ласковый дождь», Сара Тисдейл.

  
  
Гарри и Луи любили свой дом. Их дом был _их домом_.  
  
Гарри и Луи были убеждены, что все, что нужно в жизни — это чтобы человек, которого ты любишь, стал твоим домом; человек, к которому ты возвращаешься в конце дня. Человек, в чьи руки можно упасть и провести там всю ночь. Человек, который будет светом в любой темноте. Человек, который никогда не заставит тебя чувствовать себя одиноким; человек, который может заставить любое место чувствоваться подобно дому.  
  
Гарри и Луи были домами друг для друга. Это была их цель, но как только они достигли этой цели, то захотели найти что-то физическое, что-то, что будет символом их любви и жизни. Им нужен был дом, чтобы растить детей; дом, который мог стать _домом_.  
  
Этот дом стал местом, где супруги создали свою любовь. Их дом стал домом для них и их двух маленьких спиногрызов. Они любили свой дом, они любили своих детей, и они любили друг друга.  
  
Не было ничего больше, что они могли когда-либо захотеть в своей жизни.  
  
 _«Тик-так, семь часов, семь утра, вставать пора!»_  — разносится по всему дому. Воздух теплый и спертый, позволяет голосу робота скользить из кухни в гостиную и проделать весь путь вверх по лестнице. Часы повторяют свой утренний сигнал, который, увы, не находит отклика, никто его не приветствует.  
  
Обычно после сигнала будильника Гарри начинал разминать свои мышцы с головы до ног, его спина хрустела после хорошего сна. Затем он спускался вниз, чтобы забрать почту и начать готовить чашку чая для своего мужа, который обычно спал до следующего звонка. Однако единственный шум, который последовал за утренним сигналом, была мертвая тишина.  
  
Дети не шевелись в своих кроватках. Ни один из парней не перекатился на соседнюю половину кровати, чтобы поприветствовать друг друга утренним поцелуем в нос.  
  
Единственные действия, что совершаются внутри дома, — разжигание электрической конфорки и включение чайника. В то же время четыре тарелки, две кружки — одна для кофе, одна для йоркширского чая и два стакана, –автоматически размещаются на стол для завтрака. Однако там уже стоят четыре тарелки, две кружки и два стакана, так что роботизированные руки вынуждают посуду упасть с выступа, позволяя ей разбиться об пол, помещая новый набор на прежнее место.  
  
Крошечный круглый вакуум появляется из-под половиц и проносится над осколками, которые теперь покрывают пол. Робот должен быть освобождён от мусора, уже переполненный битым стеклом и керамикой за эти четыре дня.  
  
Проецируемая голограмма на стене, рядом с разбитым окном, говорит о том, что сегодня двадцать девятое августа, три тысячи двадцать шестого года. Под ней висят прикреплённые к пробковой доске белые листы бумаги, которые раньше были исписаны почерком Гарри. Слова и их значения сейчас почти не читаемые.  
  
 _Семь ноль девять, время завтрака, семь ноль девять!_ В это время электронный щелчок, наконец, будил ворчливого Луи. Он вытаскивал свое тело из постели, воздух был пропитан запахом бекона и яиц; медленно он начинал будить свою дочь, зная, что если она проснулась, то её брат точно не проспит долго. Луи, вероятно, пробормотал слова отвращения на невидимый голос на своем пути вниз по лестнице, точно так же, как он делал каждое утро.  
  
Воздух все ещё пахнет беконом и яйцами, но сегодня бессмысленного бормотания нет. Безумные звуки крошечных шагов, топающих под потолком, не проникают вниз на кухню, как обычно это бывало.  
  
 _«Сегодня двадцать девятое августа, три тысячи двадцать шестой год»_ , — раздается голос с потолка. Несмотря на эту информацию, уже отображаемую на стене, Луи все равно был рад её слышать, когда входил в комнату и присоединялся к своему мужу за столом, чашка чая уже стояла перед его стулом.  
  
 _«Сегодня в городе Лондон, Англия,_  — продолжает голос, даже если сообщение уже не достигает ушей. —  _Сегодня день рождения мистера Пейна. Луи нужно напомнить о необходимости купить подарок на день рождения своего друга. Завтра годовщина свадьбы Найла. Подошел срок страхового взноса, пора платить за воду, газ, свет»_.  
  
Отсутствие кричащих детских голосов утром было непривычным, тишина была пугающей. Если бы не шум дождя, было бы похоже на конец света.  
  
Метеокоробка рядом с входной дверью отображает погоду в этот день для детей, чтобы они могли увидеть, когда бы сбегали вниз по лестнице. На плоской поверхности появляется изображение дождя и зонтика, гордо заявляя домочадцам о состоянии на открытом воздухе.  
  
 _Восемь и одна, тик-так, восемь и одна, в школу пора, на работу пора, живо, живо, восемь и одна!_  
  
Холодный и нетронутый бекон и яйца по-прежнему лежат на местах. Алюминиевая лопаточка сбрасывает их в раковину, оттуда струя горячей воды увлекает их в металлическую горловину, которая все растворяет и отправляет через канализацию в далекое море. Грязные тарелки ныряют в горячую мойку и выныривают из нее, сверкая сухим блеском. Снаружи раздается механический звук открывающегося гаража, готового к тому, что Гарри должен ехать на работу. Визг громкий и невыносимый, механизм и механика двери давно сломаны. После нескольких пустых минут дверь гаража автоматически закрывается, зная, что Гарри уже давно уехал. Однако автомобиль всё ещё припаркован и не тронут в гараже.  
  
Нет никаких обменов «я люблю тебя» или «пока» между родителями и детьми, между мужем и мужем. Не звучит топот ног, спешащих к двери, в попытке добраться до школы или работы вовремя. Дом остаётся тихим и тёмным, лампочки давно сгорели и не в состоянии осветить его.  
  
 _«Девять пятнадцать_ , — поют часы, — _пора уборкой заняться»_.  
  
Из нор в стене высыпаются крохотные роботы-мыши — маленькие суетливые уборщики из металла и резины, чтобы убрать в гостиной, спальне, коридоре. Но затем они быстро исчезают: нечего убирать после нескольких дней никем не нарушенного порядка.  
  
 _Десять часов._  
  
Дом стоит в одиночестве, его соседи теперь ни что иное, как щебень и пепел. Это единственный дом, который освещает солнце, наконец появившееся из-за облаков и дождя. В течение дня солнце светило на дом, но ночью дом сиял сам по себе. Радиоактивное сияние видно было на много миль вокруг.  
  
 _Десять-пятнадцать_. Распылители в саду резко включаются, поливая пересушенную землю и распыляясь над обугленной поверхностью. Вся краска осыпалась, оставив за собой лишь чёрный цвет, однако четыре отчётливых силуэта выделяются на фоне чёрного дома, в котором угадывается когда-то белый цвет.  
Силуэты похожи на печальные застывшие во времени моменты. Луи стрижет газон, а Гарри нагнулся за цветком. Мужья застыли, делая их ленивые обычные выходные дни вечностью, навсегда украшая собой сторону их дома. Рядом с ними замер маленький мальчик, его руки вскинуты вверх, над ним застыл контур подброшенного мяча. Напротив мальчишки — девочка, ее руки подняты, ловят мяч, который так и не опустился. Идеальная картина счастливой семьи, которой они когда-то были.  
  
Разбрызгиватель продолжает заливать водой фреску семьи Томлинсон-Стайлс.  
  
 _Двенадцать. Полдень._  
  
Двери дома заперты, окна закрыты наглухо, за исключением одного сломанного на кухне. Дом со временем становится слабым. Когда собака подходит, чтобы обнюхать дверь, дом тихо вздыхает и медленно открывает её, приветствуя дружелюбное животное. Собака, которая когда-то была очень пушистой и возбужденной, хромает вверх по лестнице, спутанная грязная шерсть теперь покрывает её тело. Она останавливается перед спальней Гарри и Луи, узнавая запах домовладельцев, которые успели приручить животное за годы проживания здесь.  
  
Когда милое существо не получает ответа, оно медленно спускается вниз. Запах бекона и нетронутого ужина сводят с ума, побуждая снова и снова кидаться на дверь. Собачья пасть наполняется пеной, тело дрожит, пульс ускоряется, когда животное пытается использовать последнюю энергию в безумии, но это ни к чему не приводит. С одним последним толчком собака вздрагивает и падает, издавая последний слабый лай.  
  
 _«Два часа дня»_ , — поёт мелодичный и красивый голос. Это резко контрастирует с глубоким и сырым запахом тлена, доносящимся из покореженного тела в передней части кухонной двери. Мыши- роботы возмущенно выползают из половиц, желая избавить дом от чего-либо нечистого.  
  
 _Два-пятнадцать_. Собака исчезает.  
  
 _Два-сорок_. Гарри и Луи к этому времени должны были бы появиться дома, сидеть на своем внутреннем дворике, наслаждаясь холодным мартини и пивом, болтая о том, что произошло за день. Музыка потрескивает из динамиков, резко царапая звук, слишком резко, чтобы можно было слушать. К счастью, никого нет вокруг для этого.  
  
Мартини и пиво остаются нетронутыми, двор — тихим.  
  
 _Четыре-тридцать_.  
  
Игровая комната оживает. Детская музыка наполняет комнату, а сундук с игрушками открывается, ожидая, когда игрушки достанут, чтобы с ними поиграть. Комната остаётся в тишине, лишь бесконечно играет музыка, что кажется жутким.  
  
 _Шесть-десять_. Ужин готов. _Шесть-сорок_. Стол ломится от количества приготовленных блюд, никто не выходит, чтобы съесть всё это.  
  
 _Семь часов_. Ванна наполняется прозрачной горячей водой. Детские кровати готовы.  
  
 _Девять часов_. Кровать нагревается сама, готова к ночи глубокого сна.  
  
 _Девять ноль пять_.  
  
 _«Мистер Стайлс, какое стихотворение хотели бы вы услышать сегодня?»_  
  
Луи всегда закатывал глаза и смеялся над Гарри за то, что тот любил читать стихи вслух перед сном. Луи думал, что это чрезвычайно шикарно, а Гарри думал, что это очень романтично, особенно когда надо было создать особое настроение. Луи тайно любил это, потому что знал, что Гарри тайком записывал стихи собственного сочинения. Он всегда гордился своим мужем, и иногда, когда Гарри не было рядом, Луи спокойно просил прочитать одно из его стихотворений.  
  
После затянувшегося молчания, голос раздаётся снова. _«Поскольку вы не выразили никакого предпочтения, мистер Стайлс, я выберу что-нибудь наудачу»_. Спальню заполняет тихий музыкальный аккомпанемент, задавая настроение. Это было чем-то, над чем Луи смеялся тоже. _Поэзия не нуждается в музыкальном настроении, Гарольд._  
  
 _«Сара Тисдейл. Ваше любимое, если не ошибаюсь…»_  — голос начинает декламировать стихотворение, слова кажутся мрачными и тревожными в темноте заброшенной комнаты.  
  
 _«И никто никогда не узнает войну,  
Пережито не нами — ворошить ни к чему»._  
  
Одна строфа выделялась на фоне остальных, слова глубоко просачивались сквозь половицы усталого, измученного дома. Пустого дома, одинокого дома, дома, который стоял на краю мира. Он больше не хотел стоять.  
  
Печь, теплая, находящаяся глубоко в подвале, мерцает точно так же, как и каждую ночь. По ночам становится холодно, настолько холодно, что множество пепла в конечном итоге превращается в курганы.  
  
В десять часов наступает агония. Курганы пепла воспламеняются, уже слишком большие, чтобы их можно было игнорировать. Печь взывает к жизни под давлением огромного количества материи, которая должна была гореть непрерывно. Что-то на кухне мигает, что-то в гостиной перегорает. Крошечные языки пламени перекидываются с балки на балку в потолке подвала. Половицы гостиной начинают потрескивать. Кухонные шкафчики атакованы пламенем.  
  
Огонь быстро распространяется, ветер дует из разбитого окна на кухне, заставляя комнату мгновенно вспыхнуть.  
  
 _«Пожар!»_  — слышится крик, предупреждая пропавшую семью из четырех человек.  
  
Дом старается выстоять, включаются разбрызгиватели, пытаясь залить водой каждую комнату, но трубы пусты: запасы воды закончились после стольких дней набирания ванны и полива сада.  
  
 _«Пожар! Пожар! Пожар!»_  — снова громко раздаётся голос.  
  
Огонь бежит вверх по лестнице, сжигая всё на своем пути дотла. Огонь сжигает воспоминания, фотографии, картины.  
  
Огонь уничтожает свадебную фотографию Гарри и Луи, где они оба, стоя на пляже, еле сдерживают слёзы, во время семейного отдыха на Ямайке. Огонь сжигает обои в коридоре, там, где впервые произошла их крупная ссора; Луи тогда бросил вазу в голову Гарри, обвиняя своего мужа в краже денег, когда на самом деле Гарри тайно откладывал дополнительные деньги, в надежде сэкономить для ребенка, которого он так отчаянно хотел.  
  
Огонь добирается до детской комнаты — комнаты, где они провели много часов, вручную расписывая каждую стену. Огонь добирается до игрушек, небрежно сидящих на кровати дочери, поглощает любимую игрушку их сына.  
  
Огонь продолжает свой путь до красивой спальни, уничтожая дипломы Луи, которые гордо висят на стене. Огонь уничтожает картины Гарри, которые тот рисовал месяцами. Огонь добирается до их шкафа, пожирая красивые костюмы Гарри, разрушая шикарный военно-морской костюм, который Луи гордо надевал на свою свадьбу.  
  
Огонь расплавляет рамы для картин, которые держат фотографии детей, родителей, друзей.  
  
Одним махом, огонь уничтожает их дом и воспоминания.  
  
Но бомба одним махом разрушила их жизнь, и жизни всех остальных.  
  
Когда дом превращается в ничто, голос, зацикливаясь, всё говорит, говорит и говорит.  
  
 _«И никто никогда не узнает войну»_.  
  
Стены громко стонут, роботы сгорают дотла. Жизнь, которую Гарри и Луи построили вместе, жизнь, которую они создали и вырастили с любовью, исчезла.  
  
 _«Пережито не нами — ворошить ни к чему»._  
  
Голос ломается, когда дом окончательно разрушается. Чердак падает на второй этаж, второй этаж падает на первый, и всё обрушивается на землю.  
  
Когда падает дом, падают со стен выжженные семейные портреты, память о них исчезает так же, как и их дом.  
  
Дым и тишина. Огромные клубы дыма.  
  
Единственная вещь, которая пережила смерть, разрушение, огонь, конец — холодный, монотонный голос, повторяющий в пустой мир, как заезженная пластинка: _«сегодня двадцать девятое августа, три тысячи двадцать шестой год, сегодня двадцать девятое августа, три тысячи двадцать шестой год, сегодня двадцать девятое августа, три тысячи двадцать шестой год…»_  
  
Солнце поднялось в небо, пробуждая мир, как оно делало это каждый день. Ничего не проснулось вместе с ним.


End file.
